A week to Remember, JellalxErza version
by ciel.hiiragi
Summary: Summary:  A lifetime chance appears itself to our Titania, Erza Scarlet… "Everytime you missed me… Just call my name. And I'll be there, in your heart…" A dramatic n romantic tale of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes' POV.
1. Chapter Intro

A Week to Remember - JellalxErza

.

.

Summary:

A lifetime chance appears itself to our Titania, Erza Scarlet… "Everytime you missed me… Just call my name. And I'll be there, in your heart…" A dramatic n romantic tale of Erza Scarlet and Jellal Fernandes' POV.

.

.

**Chapter 1 - intro**

A letter

.

I can't believe my eyes.

"Er…za?" Lucy called. She looks worried.

What I hold now is a letter from Laharl of the Magic Council. It said that **Jellal** would be released soon. Even it was only a free trial, parole – release. A week. Starts from next week.

But, I have to be patient and not be greed. A week should be enough.

I will meet… Jellal.

My eyes, without my permission bursts its tears, tears of happiness… it is?

.

.

Ahey there!

This is my first Jellal x Erza fic ^^v

And it's a request from Athena Katorea Nightstar – san ^w^ *thanks for the request!*

How's the intro goes?

.

There'll be at least eight chapters, update may be vary, but I'll try to update very soon ^^b

Have any suggestions for the next chapter? Just hit review button and tell me ^v^

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1  Wednesday

thanks for NxE-Forever and The MangaReader for the reviews!

The MangaReader, I actually wanna vote something for the last chapter, and counted your first review for one of the chapters ^^. And for the lat chapter, I'll use your idea as a part of the last chapter. Would you mind? hehehe. Thanks!

.

.

A Week to Remember – JellalxErza

**Chapter 2 – When their eyes met- Wednesday.**

.

.

A week is surely slow when you wait for it, but finally, one week later... On the first day, Wednesday...

.

I still can't believe my own eyes.

"Jellal... Is that you..?" I asked, unable to believe my own eyes.

"Yes... It's me, Erza...," he smiled, like the last gentle smile he threw at me when he was about to carried by the Council's Army.

.

He caressed my hair.

"Scarlet... The color of your hair... That's why you're called Erza Scarlet..." He whispers.

My tears started to flow from my eyes. Is it... Tears? What tears?

"Erza..." He called. "I... Missed you!" He suddenly hugged me tight, ignoring the hardness of my armor.

.

I quickly re-quip.

"Er..za..." He called again.

"Yes, Jellal?" I replied.

"Don't re-quip now..." He's pulling himself, blushed.

"What?" I'm surprised. Then I know why.

"You never touched a woman's body, eh?" My sweat dropped.

"Uhuk.. I... Yes..." He blushed.

"... Ahahaha!" I laughed.

"Do... Don't laugh at me!" He blushed harder.

"Sorry... Sorry... You're just too... Cute... Er... I mean.." Oh gosh. My tongue slipped just now.

His eyes widened. "E... Really...?" He blushed again. "But honestly, you're cuter, Erza..." He turned, tried to hiding his flushed face.

And it's my turn to blush.

.

* * *

.

Night's come. Time's surely fast when you're enjoyed it.

We spend the night stargazing at the Magnolia Hills.

"The stars's beautiful..." He whispered, lying down beside me.

"Definitely..." I smiled.

"Erza.. Do you often stargazing like this?" He asked.

"Well... Honestly not. Usually I'm stargazing if I'm not on a mission, or when I feel lonely..." I replied.

"Lonely? Why? Didn't you have a lot of friends here?" He asked, his eyes grew wider in confusion.

"It's true that I had a lot of friends here, but nothing of them could replace someone in my heart..." I said.

"Someone?" He looked confused. "Who?"

"Yes... It's you, Jellal..."

.

.

We spend the first night stargazing with our hands joined...

.

.

.

* * *

End of chapter 2 xD

How's it? First bite of the week :B

Got this idea from Bakemonogatari episode 12, when Hitagi Senjougahara and Koyomi Araragi are dating, and suddenly wants a JellalxErza's version XD

.

Next day is Thursday, if you have any ideas of what they will do, please review xB

Also, Natsu and nakamas will appear next chapter xD

So, don't miss it lol

.

Jaaa, RnR, pretty please?


	3. Chapter 2 Thursday

A Week to Remember – JellalxErza

Chapter 3 – Thursday, Mission-

.

.

Summary:

"Don't give any obstacle for them!" he clenched his teeth in anger. "Nope, we're okay. Let's do another thing!"

.

.

A sunny Thursday morning...

"Morning all!" Natsu yelled, smacking the guild's door, with Happy and Lucy.

A sour look from gajeel catched his eyes.

"What, metal – maniac?" Natsu pointed him. "Wanna fight?"

Suddenly Natsu and Lucy realized the silent of the usually – chaotic – guild. Everyone's silent, talking properly. No one flirts with Mirajane, and even Cana drinks from a very - proper sized glass.

And suddenly, their eyes met Erza and Jellal appears from behind.

"Mira, we're going on this request," Erza said calmly, handed Mira a job request.

"A-" Mirajane's unable to continue, cutted by a cold voice.

"According to the rules of a prisoner, he'll be unable to taking any mission," Laharl said.

"… Khekhh…" Natsu choked, finally found the reason of their guild's awkwardness.

"Gajeel…?" Levy poked her boyfriend, who is suddenly walked outside.

He just waved at her.

Natsu and Lucy followed him outside, and found him leaning on the wall, looking annoyed.

"What the f*ck are you want, bastard?" He asked them rudely.

""WHA-" SMACK! Thud. Natsu's got smacked by Lucy. He fell on the floor.

"Lucy!"

"Gajeel, what happened to the guild? Why Laharl's here?" she said.

"I don't know what the fuck is that glasses bastard doing in this place. And he said that he'll prevent me or Juvia going on a mission. He found that we are former members of Phantom,"he spatted out, punching the wall.

Natsu and Lucy entered the guild, and found that Erza and Jellal are sitting on the bar silently. And Natsu cant hold it any longer.

He stands, shouted to Laharl and his gang. "Don't give any crappy obstacles for them!" he clenched his teeth in anger, tried to hold it even just a bit.

Laharl just ignore his words. "Natsu Dragneel…"

"Nope, Natsu. We're okay. Lets just do another thing!" Jellal said, tried to be cheerful.

"What?" Natsu asked him.

"I know!" Lucy and Levy clapped their hands exactly.

"Let's have a barbeque party!" Levy said.

"To think about it, we're haven't made any welcoming party for Jellal," Lucy smiled.

"I… I am not…"

"You're right, Lucy, Levy!" Mira hugged the girls. "Let's get it on!"

"Yeaaaahhh!" Fairy Tail suddenly comes lively.

"Just what is Fairy Tail's thinking? Greeting an ex – criminal?" Laharl said. "Unbelievable…"

"Fairy Tail never looked down at anyone," Makarov said. "We're just like a family here. Since he's Erza's nakama, then he's ours too," he grinned.

And the guild started their barbeque - welcoming party for Jellal.

Almost all of Fairy Tail members greeted him, accepting his presence. Lokks like they're forgotten what all he had done to them, forgiving him. Jellal, who is looked awkward, now is smiling all way and a bit more open.

Erza, smiled happily for him, to see him being accepted by her "family"…

Chapter 3 yay yay yay!

Jellal and Erza's prevented to do any mission, but then they're having their time in Fairy tail. A welcoming party for Jellal.

Fairy Tail's surely fun! They're just like a happy family~!

Next chapter is Friday, what will they do on the start of weekend?

RnR, as usual, kindly pleaseeee? :3

Thank you!


	4. Chapter 3 Friday

A Week to Remember – JellalxErza

Chapter 4 – Friday, Cooking-

.

.

Summary:

"Jellal… don't suck it…" Erza blushed. WTF?

.

.

.

Heat's around Magnolia, a (too) bright day... Hot, wheter Natsu claimed it as warm…

"Hack!" Gray cursed, eating his thirty – eight ice cream glass. Juvia's trying to refresh him by her water magic.

"It's warm, you know!" Natsu proclaimed, running around energetically.

"Just looking at you is making me totally hot!" Gray shouted.

"What did you say, ice brain?" "Speaking of which, I didn't see Erza or jellal around," Lucy murmured, licking her vanilla softcream.

"Youre right," Natsu made a sudden stop.

.

.

.

At the guild's kitchen…

"Haha, I lived in Guild's dorm," Erza laughed. "So I don't have a kitchen on my own," she added.

"I see…" Jellal nodded.

"Ah, you got it wrong!" Erza said, grabbing the bottle Jellal's hold. "It's sweet soya. We need a soya, the green bottle one," she said.

"OK. Here it is," Jellal handed her the mentioned bottle.

"Thanks," Erza replied.

"Wow, I didn't know that you're a good cook," Jellal compliments her.

"Ahahah. Not too good. Mirajane and Lisanna doing this better," she poured the soya. "Be careful with the knife!"

"It's not sweet enough, but yet it's salty…" Jellal said.

"What are you- Aaa!" Erza yelled. "Jellal… don't suck it…" Erza blushed.

Jellal stopped. "But you said this is sweet," he's holding the sweet soya bottle.

Erza facepalmed. "Not, it's 'sweet' only for a name…" she's sweatdropped.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"

A sudden loud laughter heard from behind the door. It was Natsu's laughter.

"NAAAATSU!" Erza shouted and opened the door angrily.

But behind the door is only Gray and Lucy.

"You two!" Erza angered, waving a spatula she's hold. But then she's seek for Natsu.

"Uaaahhh it's good!"

"Hahahha… Try this one! It's Erza's cooking, good, isn't it?" Jellal offers Natsu another cuisine.

Natsu's taking the food and munched it, thanking Jellal.

"Natsuuuu!" Erza said.

"S… Sorry, Erza…" Natsu sweated.

"Er… erza, let's cook another food?" Lucy asked her carefully.

"Lets us cook!" Jellal smiled.

"Erza, I don't want to eat these green things!" Gray pointed the green paprikas.

"Paprika, you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Paprika's good for health, Erza said there are minerals and vitamins inside," Jellal smiled.

"Let me cut it!" Lucy takes the paprikas. "Natsu, don't burn the meat!" Lucy screamed.

"Eh?" Natsu stopped his action.

"Ahhh!" Lucy yelled.

"Whatcha, Luce?" Natsu approach her.

Her finger's bleeding. Natsu sucked the blood, and then gently wrapped her finger with a band – aid.

"Thanks, Natsu!" Lucy smiled.

"Hey, don't make another people's jealous! And so, its still in the kitchen!" Gray smacked Natsu's head, lightly blushed. "You two…"

"You missed Juvia, eh, Gray?" Lucy and Happy teased him.

"Calm dooo~wn, she'll be back from her mission in a few days!"Natsu smirked.

"I know, I know!" Gray blushed.

"Ahahahahha!" They laughed.

.

.

"Erza…" Jellal whispered.

"Yeah?"

"This place is… warm, loving…" Jellal said.

"Ahahaha… I'm happy that you liked it," Erza smiled.

It's Friday (in the story) everyone!

_cieLoki_


	5. Chapter 4 Saturday

A Week to Remember – JellalxErza

Chapter 5 – Saturday of Jellal and Erza's childhood-

.

.

Disclaimer: oh, of course, I do not own Fairy Tail!

.

Summary:

Nostalgia… Even that their childhood wasn't as happy as the other normal children, they still found their own happiness in it…

.

.

.

_Normal POV_

"Morning, Luce…" Natsu blinked, yawning and stretching his body.

"Morning, Natsu," Lucy smiled, caressing hiss head.

"Whatcha gonna do today?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied. "Why?"

"I'll be glad if you would accompany me today. Hey I mean, let's date!" Natsu grinned. "Will ya?" he carried her. "Usual place?"

"Yep!" she smiled.

Meanwhile, Erza and Jellal…

_Erza's POV_

"You're ready, Erza?" Jellal asked me from below.

"Yeah, wait there," I replied from my window.

After I locked my room, I hurried to the Fairy Hill's gate, catch up with Jellal. I smiled at him. But, after seeing him, I laughed.

"Where are your usual clothes?" I asked him, slightly giggling to see him in his manner of clothing today.

"Well… I just trying to be relaxed, Am I really that weird?" he asked, tugging the end of his navy – colored shirt.

"No, not at all," I smiled.

He's wearing a navy blue shirt and calf – length cargo pants, carrying a brown postman bag with sneakers.

"Levy said that I looked like a teenager," he chuckled at himself.

"Well, it suits you better," I said. "Sometimes, we really need to relax," I added.

I re-quipping my usual armor to a black tanktop and army shortpants, with black sandals, not to forget a straw hat. "Where will we go today?" I asked.

"Ah, I found a nice grassy field near here, and there's a pond near it. Let's go there," he said.

"Nice idea," I followed him.

_Natsu and Lucy_

"Ssssh, Natsu, someone's coming!" Lucy pulled her boyfriend, hiding behind the tree.

"Aren't that Erza and Jellal?" Natsu hissed.

"SSsshh!" Lucy pulled him, hiding.

=o=

"Jellal, I'd never known that there's such beautiful grassland here!" I said in amazement.

"Well… you like it?" he asked, "I found it last night, when I was taking a night walk."

"I'm sorry, if only I had an apartment, you shouldn't have to be that worried finding a place to sleep," I said. "Maybe I should ask Natsu or Gray- ah forgot it. I have no idea of where Gray's or Natsu's, as Natsu is now can be said moving to Lucy's apartment…"

"He sleeps with Lucy?" Jellal said in surprise. "They're still to…"

"Yeaaah. But they're unseparable anyway," I chuckled. "And Levy said that they're already … Uh, you know," I can't help blushed.

Jellal blushed really hard, and speechless.

We're lying on the grass, seeing the blue sky, birds chirping, and white clouds.

WHACK!

Suddenly an apple falls between us.

=o=

"Naaatsuuu!" Lucy moaned panickly. "Jeez…"

"Crap!" Natsu hissed.

He's accidentally touched an apple with his knee, and the apple's now lying between Jellal and Erza.

"Sssh! Looks like they didn't realized our presence yet!" Lucy whispers.

"Good," Natsu sighed silently, relieved.

=o=

"Ah…"

"An apple…" I said. "It brings back memories…"

_Jellal's POV_

"An apple…" she said. "It brings back memories…"

"What memories?" I asked. "I… I'm sorry…"

"That's none of the fault… Let me tell it…" she smiled. "In a days when we're still in the slavery… there's once a time when you've somehow managed to stole an apple from the soldiers… to feed me who's sick at the time. But when you're going to give it, your stomach's growling. In the end we spilt the apple into two, and eat together," she said.

"I… I don't know that I've done that…" I stuttered. "… really?"

"Yes, you did," Erza said. "Do you remember about butterflies too?" she asked, spotting a yellow butterfly on a flower.

"I… haven't. Please tell me everything," I begged.

"Well, about butterflies…" she said, half day-dreaming. "We're both never saw any butterfly… but I said that butterflies are black or grey… but you said that butterflies are yellow, green or pink… "

"But then, the first butterfly I saw is yellow," I said.

"And I see a green butterfly," she smiled. "But then, I learned that butterflies are colorful!" she said.

"I…" several kids portrayed in my memory. "I remembered several kids…"

"Yes… Do you remember? We do have some siblings there…" she said. "Well, but we're not real siblings, none of us are blood related," she added.

'Ah, good…' I think. 'If we're real siblings, how can I-!' I think, relieved.

"They are Shou, Shimon, Wally, and Milliana," Erza smiled.

I see…

"Ah, flowers!" she suddenly said, as if she's remembered something.

"Flowers?" I said, confused.

"Hmmm… then about flower," she began. "You know, the Tower is built on a bare land… and it's rare to see any single flower on the ground," she said.

"… Then?" I asked. Suddenly an image of white flower in a pair of small hands flashed in my mind. "… Do I… found a white flower, and gave it to you?"

Suddenly her eyes widened, and her eyes brimming in tears. "Do you… remember it?" she asked.

"Yes, honestly, I haven't remembered it all… but those memories… those feelings… I feel that they're so true…" I said.

"That time… you gave me the flower and supposed to say something… but then you're only gave me the flower and run away…"

"I… that time, I was a coward…" and my face grew warmer. "I… I WONT BE A COWARD THIS TIME!" I shouted.

"?"

"I want to say those words now," I said.

_Erza's POV_

"I want to say those words now," his eyes are serious.

He picked a little flower near the river. Then, he crouched in front of me, reached my hands, and handed the little flower to my hands.

It was the same kind of flower like before.

"Erza Scarlet, would you accept this flower, as a sign of my feelings for you? It was… a sign of love," he said, blushed.

Something hot overflowed from my eyes, and… hey, it's from _both_ of my eyes.

"I… I will, Jellal Fernandez!" I answered.

The sunset is the only witness of the moment when his lips touched mine…

_Natsu and Lucy, on their hiding spot_

"… Wow…" Natsu whispered, hugging the teary Lucy.

"… How amazing…" she's touched. "… Their love was so amazing…"

"Yeah…" Natsu agreed, planted a soft kiss on Lucy.

Kyyyyiiaaaahhh Saturday!

Finally Jellal managed to remember some of his childhood memories… And say those – words – he – should – say it – earlier LOL. And, beat me, those sunset sceneee~~ I rilli want to see it in reaaal! XD

Ah, ah, lately I've been too busy (-_- ;;) sorry for the shucks update T_T

Please, kindly, RnR?


	6. Chapter 5 Sunday

Sorry. Really sorry. Shucksie update T_T

.

.

A Week to Remember – JellalxErza

Chapter 6 – Bright Sunday –

.

.

Disclaimer: oh, y'all know, I do not own Fairy Tail!

.

Summary:

Sunday isn't for sulking! It's time for some fun!

.

.

.

_Normal POV_

"Happy Sunday, everyone!" Lucy cheered, greeting all her friends in Fairy Tail.

"Morning, Luce!" they greeted her.

"Ah, Erza, Jellal, Morning!" she approached her, alongside with Natsu.

"Hm? What happened?" Natsu asked, seeing an uneasy expression in Jellal's face.

"Nothing…" Erza said.

"I… I just feel guilty…" Jellal said. "You guys can't take any mission, especially Erza, just because of me."

"… why should you feel guilty at that?" Natsu asked. "That's not a spirit of a man who is decent for Erza," he added.

"Now that you're talking about manly thing, you just sonded like Elfman," Gray commented.

"What? Me?" Erza asked.

"You two is a new lovers, right?" Natsu stated bluntly.

"What the -"the whole guild stare at Jellal.

"Erza, with him?"

"… I think he's ony her childhood friend!"

"But he's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, even his title is now disbanded, his power was still…"

"He's strong, you know!"

"Erzaaaa….." Mirajane cooed, detecting a new couple in Fairy Tail.

"Wo-" Gray choked. "What are you talking about?"

Lucy, sensing a trouble, quickly covered Natsu's mouth. "No… Nothing!" she said, smiled but sweats dropped.

"BrrrffhhH! Luce!"

"SsssHHh!"

"Why?" he asked. "It's a fact that he confessed Erza and kissed her, right?" he stated innocently.

Gasps heard.

"WHAAAAAAAAAATTTT?" Loke, who's just entering the guild, shocked with a same expression as Gray, jaw dropped.

"Why?"

"NAAAAAAAAAAATSSUUUU!" Lucy and Erza shouted at him.

"…" Jellal blushed, totally speechless.

"… Well…" Erza said, tried to gain back her cool after "finishing" Natsu. "…" she's unable to speak, seeing the whole guild smiled teasingly at her.

"After all, Erza's a girl," Makarov said.

"Yeah, and she's a kind – hearted woman, you know!" Mira teased Jellal.

"Yeah… she's amazing!" Jellal smiled.

"Well, well!" Natsu revived. "IT'S SUNDAY! Then today isn't a day for sulking all day, Jellal!"

"You're right," Gray said. "Oh! Only this time I'm agreeing what the dimwit said!" he corrected.

"Sunday is a time for fun!" Lucy cheered.

"I know a good place to go," Levy grinned, approaching them. "Let's swim!" she raised her hands happily.

"Great idea!" Natsu ginned. "Let's go!" he pulled them.

Magnolia Beach~~~ Ahey~

"Aaaahhhh~ Beach is kind of heaven~!" Makarov said, seeing through a binocular to a group of girls playing volleyball.

"Master…" Mirajane's sweatdropped. "Ah, Fried!" she called, spotted a short - green haired man. "You swim too?"

The mentioned guy, wearing a red trunk, said to her: "Yeah and I would like ask you if you mind swimming with me…Ah!" he muttered, but clearly enough to hear.

"Araa, of course I would like to," the white haired beauty pulled his hands.

Lets turn to the sea…

"I WONT LOSE YOU, YOU FLAME EATER!" Gray mocked.

"I AM THE ONE WHO WILL BE THE WINNER!" Natsu swim faster.

"BARK ON! NO WAY YOU FUKKIN FREAKS!" Gajeel spat.

"Oh my," Lucy facepalmed, holding Plue the Canis Minor.

"Gray – samaaa~!" Juvia cheered Gray.

"G… Gajeel!" Levy yelled.

"JUST DROWN TO THE BOTTOM YOU PIECE OF RUSTY METALS!" Natsu spat.

"SEA ISN'T YOUR PLACE, YOU FLAME HEADED IDIOT!"

"TALK IT! YOU JUST LOOK LIKE ICE CUBE IN SALTY SYRUP!"

"Let them be," Erza said. "Having a swimming battle- no, I mean, it rather looked like a swimming war- wasn't really a good idea," she facepalmed.

"At this rate, Natsu or Gajeel will be losing…" Levy said, worried.

"Not really. Just see…" Lucy said, a flash of fire showed in her eyes.

"NAAATSUUU!"

"Finally she's got onto it…" Erza facepalmed.

"Yeaaahhh!" the three entered the finish line, in the exact time.

"I WIN!" Natsu exclaimed, high – five-ing with Lucy.

"No! I was three millimeters further!" Gray protested.

"NO! I AM!" Gajeel growled.

"It doesn't matter… Gray will always be a winner in Juvia's heart!" Juvia said, giggled.

"Hey thanks… but I don't wanna lose to this flamebrain!" Gray pointed.

"MY HONEEEY~~!" a tidal wave suddenly appeared; with a familiar voice which made Erza creep.

"Crap!" Erza shocked, she slipped and landed on Jellal.

"Careful!" Jellal catches her.

"Ichiya!" Erza squeaked, seeing the sudden appear of ichiya and Trimens: Hibiki, Ren, and Eve.

"It's good to smell your perfume mixed with the freshness of the sea! Ah, well… WHO'S THAT IKEMEN~?" Ichiya blabbering.

"He's Jellal, Erza's boyfriend," Natsu said bluntly.

"WHAAAAATTTTT?" Ichiya shocked. "I… Erza, my Honey, is that true?"

"O… Of course yes!' Erza stuttered, hugging Jellal tighter.

"NOOOOOO~!" Ichiya cried, swimming away rapidly.

"Sensei is heartbrokeeen!" Trimens cried, chasing Ichiya.

"What are… they?" Jellal asked.

"Dunno," Gray replied.

"Hahahhaha I've got a big tuna!" Natsu said, waving a big tuna rapidly in his right hand.

"Fiiiiiisshh!" Happy cheered.

"Just how far he's been swimming?" Erza and Jellal thought, because there's no way such a big tuna will be found at the beach.

"Natsu, where did you have that?" Lucy asked.

"It's near! I've catch it near Phyrosian Island~" Natsu grinned.

"WHAAAAAA?" Lucy squeaked. "That was at least fifty kilometers!"

""Hahahahaha!"

"Jellal," Erza called.

"Humm?" Jellal responded, stopped pouring sun lotion on her body.

"What do you think of Fairy Tail?"

"I… I cant describe it much since I'm a newbie here… but… Fairy Tail is… fun, awesome, and full of warmth," he said.

Erza chuckled. "Yeah, that's true," she smiled.

"And… If I could released from the jail… I will surely joins Fairy Tail," he smiled. "… cause you're there too…"

"Really?"

"Sure thing!" Jellal sweared.

"Hey, Erza, Jellal!" Gray called.

"Yeah?"

"Ashbrain got us a lot of fish. Let's feast!"

Yay yay!

Got some ideas from tokiya ensui – san, who's happened to be my classmate XD

It's about "beer" for Monday! LOLOLOL

Jaa, Review? :3


	7. Chapter 6 Monday

A Week to Remember – JellalxErza

Chapter 7 – Monday = Feast and Contest –

.

.

Disclaimer: oh, getting bored to say that I do not own Fairy Tail!

.

Summary:

"Oi, Jellal!" "Feast?" "Contest?" he asked, scratching his head. "Guys…" Erza joined.

.

.

.

_Normal POV_

"Morning all! Happy Thanksgiving Day!" Mirajane greeted all.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Mira – chan!"

"Ah, Erza, Jellal, Happy Thanksgiving!" she cheered, bringing along a lot of groceries she bought on the bar.

"Hap… ah? It's Thanksgiving already?" Erza asked.

"Thanksgiving?" Jellal asked. "What's that?"

"That's-"

"That's a day to thanking your friends!" Natsu appeared, alongside with Lucy and Happy.

"No, stupid. It's a day to eat together!" Gray took a bite of his bread.

"Lucy! I'm the right one, right?" Natsu asked, pointing Gray.

"No! I'm the right one!" Gray yelled, supported by Juvia.

"Er…"

"… You both right," Erza said. "It's a day to thank-"

"Yeah, I'm the one whp's giving a clearer info, right?" Natsu exclaimed.

"No, me!"

"Whatever! The most important part is- FEAST! EAT!" Mira shouted happily.

Suddenly, the guild's decoratio changed. The tables are gathered to the center, in a long row, and decorated with white tablecloth. There are so many foods stuffed on them.

"Whoaaa, who's did this?" Natsu drooling.

"Mira, Juvia, and Virgo had decorated them yesterday," Lucy said.

"Hahaa. Mystogan lent us a hand," Loke said, holding a half – drunken wine glass. "He created an illusion of a regular guild's decoration hiding the feast to surprise you guys," he chuckled.

"It's so… woooow!" Natsu's stomach growled. "LET'S EATTTT!"

"Wait, Natsu! You couldn't just eat it all rapidly," Lucy pulled his scarf.

"Why?" he pouted.

"Let's give it a thankful prayer first," Mira smiled.

They fell in silent for a moment.

'For my friends and Natsu…' Lucy prayed.

'For Igneel's to be found!' Natsu said.

'…' Gray fell silent. 'For a better life… without sin.'

'For Gray's sake,' Juvia smiled.

'For more happiness,' Cana grinned silently. 'In both love and life, more beer!'

'For her,' Loke silented, his mind went to someone.

'For me and my son!' Macao patted his son's head.

'For our team!' Levy, Jet, and Droy prayed. 'And for Gajeel to found Metalicana,' Levy added silently.

"… I'll found that bast- *SLAP* Metalicana," Gajeel grunted, but slapped by Levy when he's about to say his "trademark" phrase. 'And the tiny bookworm who's slapping me,' he added unsoundly.

"For Laxus," Raijinshuu muttered. 'And her…' Fried added, gazing at Mira.

"For… him,' Evergreen's cheeks rose.

'For Jellal's freedom,' Erza prayed.

"And above all…" Master makarov said. "FOR FAIRY TAIL!" They're all cheered.

"You guys are too long! I'm hangggeeerrrryyyy~" Natsu hunted the meat.

.

* * *

They're having their peaceful Thanksgiving lunch, until Natsu and Gray started 'war' like usual.

"No way!" Gray refused.

"Ah, you're such a baby! Are you scareeeedddd?" Natsu teased.

"Other than 'that'!" Gray demands.

"Gray! Be a man! A man's should never avoid any challenge!" Elfman said, already gripped one of the mug.

"I'm in!" Cana happily jumped.

"YOU'RE OUT!" Gray and Natsu refused instantly. "If you're joined, there's nothing left for us!"

"How rude!" Cana pouted.

"Listen! I have a good idea!" Natsu shouted. "How about this: All Fairy Tail guys having the contest? We'll see who the strongest one of us is!"

"GOOOOOODDD!" Elfman joined.

"I'll pass," Loke raised his hands. "If she's found out that I'm drinking too much, she'll surely kick my ass off!"

"Oh, no, loke, you're in!" Gray pulled him in.

"And no way you'll pass this one, metal head!" Natsu's devilish smile appears.

"Oi, Jellal, you too!" Natsu pulled Jellal.

"We're pass," Jet and Droy fleed.

"I'm a rational man," Fried skipped.

"We have allergics," some guys skipped.

"How chicken," Gajeel grunted.

"How unmanly!" Elfman shouted.

And the contestans now are: Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Jellal, Loke, and Elfman.

"The rule's simple: Who passed out first is the loser, and last man standing is the winner!" Mirajane cheered.

"Let's get it on~!"

.

KACRAK! The guild's gate opened.

"Happy Thanksgiving all! I'm home~!" a reddish – brown haired girl greeted.

"Ciel? Welcome back!" Mira greeted. "We're just about to start a drinking contest!"

"GYAAA~!" Loke shrieked, caught up with a mug of beer. "I…I'm not, uh…"

"How dare you," Ciel said. "I wont forgive you…"

The guild fell silent.

"…I wont forgive you if you lose!"

* * *

GUBRAKKK! They're all animatically dropped.

"Let us begin!"

They're all gulping the beer down.

"Wow, it's surprisingly good," Jellal commented.

"Don't say that you're never took any sip of beer before!" Gray said, taking the second mug.

"An older man like you usually had at least a bottle of beer!" Natsu said, hurriedly gulped his third mug.

"How old are ya'?" Elfman asked, his face starts glowing red.

"I'm 20," Jellal replied, got his seventh. His stomach started to growled rapidly.

"Loke's around 20 or so, I think – hic - . but he's quite getting' onto it," Gray stare. "Even he looks younger than his age, but attitude was other," he chuckled.

"Whatcha said, Gray?" Loke gasped, grabbing his 10th. "I'm 20 this year, and alcohol – hic – is a part of man's life, you know, adultness…"

"RIGHT! – HIK – "BRUK. Elfman passed out in his 13th.

"My, my…" Mirajane smiled awkwardly, seeing his brother passed out first.

"And he's the first one passed out after blabbering about manliness," Evergreen facepalmed.

"Lokiiiiiii~~~!" Ciel shrieked.

"Graaaaayyyyy-samaaa!" Juvia's fired out, not wanting to lose to Ciel.

"Natsuuuu!" and so, Lucy joined.

Natsu's started to fired his head, while Gray's puking out ice cubes in their thirties, while Loke's blown all behind him and Jellal's boiled like crazy.

* * *

"Stop this already!" Erza said, after their fifty first mugs.

"Hoooray!" Cana cheered, grabbed the barrels away from them.

"Why stopped – hic -?" Natsu asked, half – drunken.

"F*CK! GIMME MOAR!" Gajeel cursed, crawling.

"I hafta beat this –hic- ashbrain!" Gray pouted, shaking his mug.

But on the next second, they're all collapsed red.

"Woho…"

"Wew…" Ciel said in amazement.

"Cool. They're match in drinking," Mira said.

"I – hic- lost, sorry – hic –," Loke apologized.

"It's okay, you've tried," Ciel sighed.

.

But then Loke grabbed her and - KICK! Ciel sent him flying.

"Don'..!"

"Erzaaaaa~" Jellal's drooling.

"Oh, God, he should tell me that he'd never drink any alcohol beside wine before," Erza facepalmed.

Next moment, she couldn't tell anything because Jellal had wrapped his lips with his.

"Jel…"

Mirajane and others are dumbstrucked.

.

After he broke the kiss, Jellal picks Erza up in bridal style, shouting "Bye, all, have a nice day~ We're heaaading homeee earrlyyy~" and leave.

"Home?" Levy asked, already pulled Gajeel's out the guild.

"He should mean Erza's," Mirajane backs with her angelic – matchmaking – smile.

"How could he enter? Erza will beat any guy' around Fairy Hills!" Levy shrieked. "Errr, eh, Erza's with him, anyway…"

"You take Gajeel' home, I'll take Natsu," Lucy said. "… to my home," she sighed, acknowledge Natsu's home.

"Juvia will brings Gray with her," Juvia said, carrying the passed out Gray, which now puking on the floor.

"Kyiiiaahahh! Don't puke too!" Lucy shrieked, once seeing Natsu' all blue.

.

.

* * *

Chapter Monday finished! Wew, quite a long one xD~ *dances*

The idea about this chapter was from Rocktuete – san's doujin I accidentally found, titled "Alcohol" xD~ and, I do made some changes xD~ but the idea's credit still goes to Rocktuete – san ^^v

We still have two days moar xD~

Pleasee, some words for me? ^^

Thankyou!


	8. Chapter 8 Tuesday

A Week to Remember – JellalxErza

Chapter 8 – Teaseful Tuesday –

.

.

Disclaimer: If I say that I do own Fairy Tail, will someone believed? Of course not.

.

Summary:

A day after the Thanksgiving contest, everyone' got teased, and especially Erza. "Why you're all on me?" Erza yelled, blushed.

.

.

.

"Morning y'all," Gray walked in with his eyes bleary, alongside with Juvia.

"Shuttpp. Head's hurt" Natsu walked in with his hands on Lucy's shoulders, much to Lucy's mumbling "Heavy…"

"Too much, too much…" Loke's still swaying, carried by Ciel.

"Yo~! I heard about the result' yesterday. You guys are good! That's a man!" Elfman greeted.

"Looks like he's fully recovered," Gray commented, gulping a glass of fresh water.

"It's obvious, blockhead. He's passed out first!"Natsu growled.

""If I'm not mistaken, he's only taken on ten or so," Loke smirked. "That's not manly enough," he teased.

SLAP! His (still) drunken head got slapped by Ciel. "Manliness doesn't count by how much you could drink!" she angered. "And I haven't got your ass kicked for your gut to ignore my saying!"

"But yesterday you said that you'll never forgive me if I'm lost!" Loke resisted. "In the end, it was a draw! I demand a re – match-"and he's smacked, again.

"You've counted in the contest, so I had nothing to say, except if you're lost, I'll got you _twice,_Loke…" Ciel pouted.

"…Sadistic," Loke cried.

"And you're masochist!" Ciel cooed.

"But you liiiiiiiiked each other!" Happy cooed.

"Cut off, Loke, Ciel, at the end, both of you are fainted. Ciel' beaten in blush when Loke tried to ********* you while Loke' passed out from your kick," Erza sweatdropped.

Both of them silented, beaten.

"But you are kissed too, Erza, Jellal~" Natsu mocks Erza.

"Yeah, idk that Jellal' person was great," Gray smirked.

"Erza had been kissed~" Mirajane giggled happily.

"…uh…"

"I… I'm sorry!" Jellal flushed.

"What are you sorry for?"

"Our Titania, finally, is in a relationship!"

"As expected from Erza Scarlet…"

"What are you expecting?"

"Erzaaa~!" some random guys are popping out from nowhere. "Our Queen….!"

"Heh, Erza's fans?"

"Sorry, Erza!" Jellal apologized.

"Why you're all on me!" Erza yelled, embarrassed.

"Uchuchuchuchu~" Natsu giggled, mimicking a kissing pose.

"Shut up!" WHACK! Erza's firm hands landed on Natsu's head, and fled away from the guild.

"Erza, wait!" Jellal chased her.

.

.

_At Magnolia South Park…._

.

"What was it? I totally lose my head!" Erza said, angrily.

"Sorry, Erza~!" Jellal apologized, again.

"Jellal? You're following me?"

"I…"

Two rats suddenly appeared, chasing each other, chirping. "Chu!"

"Wha-!" Erza stammered.

"Even the rats," Era facepalmed.

"Er… Erza?" Jellal called. "Sorry for yesterday…"

"…It's nothing, Jellal. I just too… yeah, you know, that Titania's pride is on my head…" Erza sighed. "I should be the good figure for them…"

"I think that's not only on battles and powers, but you could also be a good figure of love," Jellal said. "Why should a Titania hid her love?"

"… You're right," Erza smiled.

And Jellal barged forward, when he's about to kiss her…

"Chu!" the rats are back.

"…. Ahahahahahahhah!" they're both laughed.

.

.

.

Chapter VIII is up :3

Sorry for the shortness and the late update, I've been distracted by DRRR! XD

.

Nyaa, we still have a chapter for the end :3

It'll be titled, "Hopeful Wednesday, FINALE"

Pretty please, REVIEW? I need some review to decide whether it'll be an angsty / happy ending

HERE'S THE QUESTION:

"**Would you prefer Jellal' being released for good or he'll be jailed again?"**

.

.

Originally, I want to end this fic at the tenth chapter, but I prefer the last chapter' longer than divided into two parts ;)


End file.
